


Why Don't You Blow Me?

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are hot and bothered after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Blow Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little thing I wrote awhile ago. Enjoy! :)

The door slammed shut.  Gerard wasn't really sure where they were, it was some dark room backstage, but there was no one nearby and he was anxious to just find somewhere to be alone.  He always got so fucking turned on when they were playing a show, and maybe it had something to do with the energy and adrenaline and the way Frank would rub up against him, but one way or another, he was fucking horny.

Frank gasped as he was pinned up against the wall, Gerard's hands rucking up his shirt to touch the smooth skin of his stomach as their lips met.

"Frankie, fuck, look what you do to me," Gerard practically growled into his mouth, grabbing the other man's hand and pressing it against the bulge in his jeans.

Frank moaned, moving to suck at Gerard's neck while palming him through his jeans.  Gerard let out desperate little noises and slid one hand up to grab at Frank's hair, the other fisting itself in his shirt.

"Gerard?" Frank muttered against the pale skin of his neck.

"Yeah?"  It was high and needy.

Frank leaned up to kiss him sloppily.  "Can I blow you?"

Gerard's panting breaths were hot against Frank's ear.  "Oh, fuck, yeah."

Frank got to his knees in front of Gerard, fingers gripping the singer's hips.  Frank fumbled with the button on his jeans, finally getting it undone and pulling them down past Gerard's thighs.  Gerard looked down at him with hooded eyes, biting his lip to hold back a moan.  Frank began mouthing at his hard-on through his boxers, holding Gerard's hips and making fucking filthy sounds.  Gerard groaned loudly, rasping, "Stop teasing, Frank, _please_."

Frank met his eyes and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Gerard's boxers, yanking them down.  With their eyes locked, Frank took Gerard's cock in his hand and licked a stripe along the underside from the base to the tip.  Gerard gasped, reaching for something to steady himself, and settling on Frank's hair.  

Frank sucked the head of Gerard's cock into his mouth, letting Gerard force his head down further with a strong grip on his hair.  Frank gagged, pulling back before continuing to bob up and down, tongue swirling around Gerard's dick.

Gerard whined high in his throat.  Frank was down on his knees, so submissively, eyes shut as he went to town, and he was letting out the most obscene noises that sent vibrations up Gerard's cock.  And fuck, his mouth.

Gerard was mumbling incoherent things mixed with curses and Frank's name, and he tried—he really tried—not to yank on those dark locks and shove him down further.  Frank only moaned around him and took him in as deep as he could, swallowing around him.

"Frank," Gerard moaned.  He felt that hot feeling in his stomach and pulled roughly at the other man's hair.  When Frank came off, he sat back on his heels, looking up with dark, half-lidded eyes.

Gerard's mouth fell open as he started jerking himself off.  "Want to come all over your pretty face."

Frank let out a small breathless noise of agreement.  "Fuck, Gee," he said, voice shot.  "Come for me."

With a few more strokes Gerard came, gasping and shaking as he watched his come cover Frank's face.  He was still for a moment, coming down from his high, before he pulled up his pants and sank to the floor next to the other man.

"Oh, Frank, you're so beautiful," he muttered as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Frank's lips.  Gerard moved to the side, licking a stripe of his own fucking come off Frank's face, and Frank was about to lose it.

"Uhn, Gerard," he groaned, reaching for his dick that was screaming for attention.

"Lemme clean you up, Frankie."  Gerard smirked against his skin.

Frank whined.  "I can't—please, Gerard, I want to come."

Gerard ignored him, continuing to drag his lips and tongue over Frank’s soft skin in an absolutely filthy way.  Once he'd finished, Gerard removed his mouth from the man's face and thrust a hand into his pants.  "This what you want?"

Frank's eyes rolled back and he moaned.  "Yeah, ah—fuck."

Gerard sped up the movements of his fingers, drawing a string of whimpers and moans from Frank, muffled against his neck, where the man's head rested.

"Gerard—" Frank bucked up into his hand.

"You gonna come?"  Gerard dug his thumb into the slit, making Frank cry out as he went over the edge.  He panted, sweaty and spent, leaning against Gerard.

"Mm, Gerard," he mumbled.

Gerard untangled himself from the mess of limbs.  "C'mon babe, we need to get going before the guys leave without us."

Frank shuffled to his feet and zipped up his jeans.  "Ugh, I've got come all over my pants now."

"Ew," Gerard giggled.  "Change 'em when we get to the bus."

Frank rolled his eyes and grabbed the singer's hand.  "Yeah, I was planning on doing that."

Gerard pushed open the door of whatever fucking room they were in.  "Good.  I don't cuddle with guys who come in their pants and don't clean it up."

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to miss out on that."


End file.
